Hero 79
by True Red25
Summary: In the Hero-verse, there has been a multitude of characters that have crossed paths with the meaning of a Hero. But before Drake, before Kevin, who were the people who held the rank of Super Saiyan? Who were the ones who carried the title Hero? PLZ REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Hero- #79

Hero- #79

Chapter 1 – The Attack Begins

Our story opens all with the birth of a child. A young baby boy with blue eyes and black hair is held in a blanket being held in his mother's arms. She is exhausted, to say the least, from the birth of her new son.

"Hun… he's got your eyes!" The father says as he leans over into his wife's hospital bed. His wife's face shines with sweat as he makeup drips down her face.

"He's got your hair." The husband chuckles back to his black haired green-eyed wife. The two kiss each other gently. "Welcome to the world, Benedict." The mother says as she smiles at her newborn son in her arms. The chubby faced baby looked all around the new world he was in with his wide blue eyes, unsure of his new surroundings.

Years pass. A baby becomes a toddler, a toddler becomes a child, a child becomes a teenager, and a teenager becomes a man, at least in terms of time.

"Hey Ben! Come on, Ben, it's your twenty-first birthday! Think we're gonna let something like you being a stick in the mud ruin it for you?" A person says to Ben through an open dorrway with light shining. This was his best friend, Alan. Alan was a bit of a heavier set guy, but he was nowhere close to being obese. Regardless however, he could stand to lose a few pounds. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes that lit up. Being Ben's best friend, he was a jolly fellow with plenty of joy in him, and he always tried to play it off onto other people. Happiness breeds happiness.

"Dude, it's four in the morning…" Ben says as he throws a pillow at his roommate, hoping he would shut the door and leave him alone.

"Oh hell no." He walks over to Ben's bed and begins to shake him. "Come on now, you know you want to get up and begin the celebration!"

"If by celebrate you mean… sleep until a reasonable hour, then yes." Ben rolls over on his bed, pulling the covers with him and facing away from Alan.

"No way dude, you're getting your ass out of bed, now." He goes over to the other side of the bed. He places his hands on the covers and wraps them all around Ben's body, followed by dragging his long time friend off of the bed and onto the floor with a thump.

"Ungh… all right, all right. I'll get up. Dammit…" He looks over at the blinds of his window in his room. "You're kidding me, the sun isn't even up yet, what the hell…" He looks back at his friend who had vanished into the rest of the apartment. "God, what has he planned for me this year?" He looks out his doorway through half open eyes. "BLUARRK!" He belches out loud. "Oof…" He puts his hand on his chest. "Had too much to drink last night… whatev. At least I don't have a hangover…" He says to himself as he stands up and walks into his bathroom with the blankets still wrapped around him. Shortly after, he walks out wearing jeans and a green t-shirt with comic book font on it saying 'Bang!' "Okay, what's the big surprise…?" Ben says as he enters the eating area of his apartment. It was a quaint little place to live. There were two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room and kitchen. It was basic, but as a delivery truck loader, it was all he and Alan could afford.

"Since it's your birthday, I invited a certain _someone_ over to start your day off. Please welcome," He turns to look at the entrance of the apartment. "You're lovely girlfriend, Amy!" He points at the doorway that flies open, showing before them a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wears a blue jean skirt and a yellow top that showed off a little extra cleavage. It was his birthday and he deserved it.

"Good morning, sunshine." Amy says to him with a wink. In her hands, she holds a large stack of pancakes on a plate with butter and syrup on them. "It's your favorite." She holds them out with a sexy smile on her face. Ben just chuckles at the act, walks over to her and kisses her on the lips. They sit down to eat, and so begins another morning, but it will end a totally different day.

Because it was Ben's twenty-first birthday, work was kind enough to give him the day off. So he and his friends roamed the streets of the small city they lived in later in the day. With a population of just under three hundred thousand, it was big enough to have fun, but small enough where it wasn't chaotic. The weather was a mild 75 degrees with a small breeze brushing through the skyscrapers. The three of them are immersed in a casual conversation as they walk the streets, passing a tall building under construction. Within ten seconds, they will receive a shock to the senses.

"Oh SHIT! LOOK OUT!!" A construction worker yells. The siren blares out as chaos erupts on the site.

"The hell…?" Ben says as he looks up above his head. In what was slow motion to him, a huge steel I-beam plummets to the ground. Its chains clang together, rattling against one another as they wrap and twist around the five-ton piece of steel plummeting towards them. "We have to MOVE!" He grabs both of his friends and a blur, leaps out of the way. The beam slams into the ground, setting out a huge sound wave that made people's bones shake on the inside. Ben looks back at the impact area. It wouldn't have been pretty had they stayed there.

"Ben… how did you jump this far?" Amy asks him as she looks at his boyfriend in astonishment.

"Huh? Wh-what?" He looks back at the beam and sees the distance he's moved, at least fifty feet. "What in the…?"

"I don't care _how_ you did it, but you did! You saved our lives, Ben!" Alan replies back, patting his best friend on the back.

"But… how?" He questions himself. "Huh… weird. I guess it was the adrenaline from it all." He says as he shrugs. Just as they begin to walk away from the scene, the next disaster strikes. All around, it grows quiet. No longer are there the noises of machinery, cars, subways, or any of the sort. Alone now, there was just the sound of humans trying to comprehend what was going on. The traffic lights were off all over, as if it mattered since the carts didn't work. The world was without power.

"Ben… I'm scared." Amy says as she closes the distance between her and her lover.

"It… must have been the reason the crane lost the I-beam." He states as he looks back at the twisted metal on the ground. He then hears the loud whistle of something. It wasn't a bomb. It wasn't a missile. It was something different. Up in the sky, there appear to be multiple yellow points of light screaming down towards the planet. "Oh god, we've got to get underground!" He grabs his friends once more and rushes towards a subway station underground. As they rush into the station, the area above ground explodes with tremendous force, caving in the entrance to the subway and locking them all below the ground. They were not the only ones. There were several other people in the subway that joined them. But Ben puzzled them. He looked like a blur, yet again. As the rocks continue to pile into the room, a medium sized rock bounces down and lands directly on Ben's head. "Uhn!" He stumbles forward, releasing the hold on his friends.

"Ben! Are you okay?" Alan asks him as he and Amy rush to his side. Their voices sound fuzzy to him. He looks at them with half of his right eye open.

"Nuh…" He stands up straight and shakes his head. "Y-yeah… I should be fine." He says as he shakes his head trying get rid of the stars he saw before his eyes.

"Had us worried there. That… rock should have killed you though." Amy looks back at the rock, unsure of what just happened.

"Well, Ben always _has_ had a thick head, eh?" Alan says as he helps his friend to his feet. "Does anyone know what's going on up there?" Alan looks back at the people in the subway. Few even move, but there is one person who speaks up.

"I saw it. There were these strange yellow… blasts that just rained down from the sky! It was like they were small Suns… it's the strangest thing I've ever seen." The man says as he looks back up at the ceiling. Fortunately, there were emergency lights that lit up the station. Above ground however, the rain of the energy blasts continued. From below the surface, all that could be heard was the screams of hundreds of people running around in terror, companied by the loud booming noises, similar to a grenade exploding, occurring all over from the energy rain. Dust falls from the ceiling with each explosion.

Ben looks over his head as some of the dust falls into his black messy hair. He sees a crack from where the dust fell. "MOVE AGAIN!" He pushes both of his friends out of the way. As soon as his friends hit the ground, they turn back to watch a few slabs of concrete land on top of him. "Guh!" He throws his arms up and catches the slabs. The weight easily pushes him down. His body shakes with stress as it slowly lowers itself onto the ground from the weight.

"What in the hell…?!" Amy says as she watches Ben struggle for his life with the weight.

"Hrn… RYAHHHH!!" He screams out in pain. Veins pop out the side of his temple. The people could not help him with the weight. If it were too much to bear, the weight would just crash on top of them, bringing along just more victims. "HYAHHHH!" His body stops lowering itself. The people stare at him in awe. A strange blue light begins to flow around his body. As a few more seconds pass by, the glow turns into a full light blue flaming aura around his body. "Hrrr-RHN!" His body seems to thin out and then he vanishes, only to appear directly next to the pile of rubble that crashed down, avoiding danger for everyone. He drops to his knees and looks at his hands and body, seeing the blue flame glow around his body. "What's… happening to me?!" He asks with wide eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Hunted

Chapter 2- Hunted

"B-Ben…?!" Ben's girlfriend stutters when she sees her boyfriend on the ground. Sweat pours down Ben's face, completely overwhelmed with shock.

"What is… I feel… strong!" Ben says as he looks over at his friends whom were trapped in the subway station. Their fellow captives who were also in the station looked at Ben with just as much terror in their eyes as Ben had.

"What's that… fire around your body?" Alan asks as he approaches his best friend. Ben stands up and looks at his body. Alan stands next to his friend and passes his hand right through the blue energy aura. "It… it feels a little warm."

"I… I think I might be able to control it" Ben says, unsure of himself. He holds his hand out towards the entrance of the subway station towards the rubble. His friends take note and motion for everyone to back up to give him some space. In a flash of white light, he unleashes a quick and small yellow energy shot into the rubble, blasting away the debris and opening back up the entrance of the subway station.

"Wait!" The man from earlier stated as he stormed up to Ben's face. "THAT is what those meteor shots looked like! YOU must be responsible for all of this! What did you DO?!" The man screams at Ben as he points a finger in his face.

"Whoa!" Amy says as she steps between Ben and the man.

"Step up…" Ben says over his girlfriends shoulder.

"Ben!" Amy turns around quickly with a surprised look on her face and then focuses back on the man. "Didn't you hear him earlier? Ben doesn't even know what's going on with himself let alone what's going on out there." Amy gets in the man's face, causing him to step back. "Besides, he just opened up the ONLY exit out of here, so you should be thankful for what he's done!"

"It looks like the barrage has stopped." Ben says as he turns his attention to the sun pouring in through the reopened entrance. It was true, the bombardment of the city had ceased. He walks over and begins to grab a few boulders and easily toss them aside, clearing a path for everyone to get out easier. Amy and Alan approach him, unsure of what's going on.

"Dude… it's not like you to act like that towards people. You feeling okay?" Alan asks him.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine. I don't know why I did it either, but oh well." Ben calmly replies as he walks up the stairs with his friends behind him. His blue aura whips around his body and into the air like a flame. The people behind them also join the three above ground. Many stare at Ben but don't give him a second thought, heading off in their own directions. All around them was destruction. There were hundreds of charred holes in the large buildings all around them, some bigger than others. The roads were completely thrashed with cars flipped over on top of one another and dust filling the air with a thin cloud of the substance. "Damn…"

"What the hell happened here…?" Amy exclaims as she places her hands over her mouth.

"Holy shit…" Alan's jaw hangs agape as they take in the destruction. A few people are seen coming out of the destruction and looking around, trying to help other people. They see a group of people all gather around one spot. The three look at one another and rush off to help.

"She's stuck under there. Her leg is pinned and broken!" A woman's voice says.

"Let me help." Ben says as he pushes through the crowd. He finds a woman trapped under a flipped car. The situation was just as they had heard. "I'll get you out." Ben says as he grabs the car. The woman looks terrified. The same went for everyone else in the crowd. Amy and Alan however watched their friend with curious looks on their faces. "Hnnn…!" Ben grunts as he alone lifts the car up and off of the lady. The second there was enough room for the woman to get out, people grabbed her and took her away. The sirens of police cars and ambulances slowly begin to home in on their location, ready to assess the situation.

Surprised at his own strength, he continues to lift the car upwards. "RRRRHN!" He grunts even louder as the car is over his head. The crowd turns in awe to find the young man holding a car over his head.

"Ben…!" Amy says in shock.

"Hm?" He looks over his shoulder and sees a yellow energy blast like the ones that fell from the sky, rocketing towards him. "Get DOWN!" He tosses the car in the air a few feet. He retracts his arms in towards his chest and then throws them outward, releasing a small shockwave that knocks every down to the ground. The energy blast slams into the car, causing it to explode into nothing but dust. He looks back down at the people to see if they were all right.

"Nuh…" Alan says as he gets back up. "What just happened?" Alan says as he helps Amy to her feet.

"You didn't see it? Another one of those energy shots just blew up the car."

"Ben, we didn't see anything. Just a yellow blur and a fireball that was the car!" She tells him. "If we didn't see it happen and you did… Ben, what have you become?"

"Saiyan…!" A voice bellows out. Everyone looks around to see where the voice was coming from. "Our MASTER requires your body."

"Saiyan?" Ben says as he squints his eyes, trying to pinpoint the whereabouts of the voice. "This can't end well. Get out of here, everyone!" Ben says as he turns back and waves his right arm, signaling everyone to run. Just as he does so, a figure dressed in brown slams a fist into his jaw. "GAW!" He flies into a magazine shops window and breaks through, landing in the shop dazed and confused. "Ugh…"

"Don't let him recover!" Alan and Amy get a clear shot of the figure. He wore brown pants with green combat boots on his feet. Had a green cloth belt tied around his waist and a thin long sleeve brown shirt along with a green scarf tied around his neck that flapped in the wind. He had a brown bandana wrapped around his forehead and his brown hair was spiked back on his head. The moment his words ended, Ben's body flies back out of the shop, landing on the ground, bouncing and skidding for at least a dozen feet.

"He ain't so tough, Brown." Another voice says. Out walks another man with the same muscular build the other man had and a similar uniform, however his color scheme was orange and yellow.

"Easy, Orange, he wants the Saiyan alive." Brown replies back as they approach the downed Ben.

"Hold on a minute! What's a Saiyan?!" Amy barks at the two men. Brown and Orange look at one another, shrug, and continue towards Ben.

"Nuhh… rhn, YAH!" He flips up and unleashes two blasts of yellow energy from his hands, slamming them into Brown and Orange's chest and sending them into the building behind them.

"B-Ben?!" Amy yells as she sees her boyfriend stand up. Blood drips down from the left corner of his lip as he snarls back at the two men who are attacking him.

"Amy, Alan, go! NOW!" He growls at his friends.

"Now that was unwise, Saiyan." Brown and Orange say in unison. They appear in the air over Ben and his friends.

"Flying…?!" Ben says as he clenches his fists.

"Those guys are flying!"

"What's wrong, Saiyan?" Orange asks him sarcastically.

"Can't fly?" Brown finishes the sentence for his clone.

"Grn… HMPH!" He leaps up into the air, easily getting to their height. He slams a fist across Brown's face. Orange turns to attack but gets a back kick in the jaw from Ben.

"How is he doing all of this?!" Alan asks as he and Amy watch the three fall down to the ground.

"I don't know, but something in Ben has changed." Amy replies. She continues to watch the stunning battle as Ben exchanged fists with Orange and Brown. Ben finally grabs the two by the arms and hurls them into the sky. He fires out two large yellow energy bombs towards his opponents. The blasts rocket up towards their targets and explode in a bright burst of light and smoke.

"Grnn… I'm coming for you." His body tenses up as his blue flame aura expands into a sphere around his body. "Hnnnf…" He grunts as he hovers over the ground. "Okay… here we go. Now we're talkin'." Ben says to himself as the sphere condenses down around his body, giving it a blue glow cast out in the outline of his body as the sphere retracts. He fires himself up into the smoke through the air.

"He's flying now…?!" Alan asks as yet another shocking piece of information slams into his mind. Suddenly the cloud of smoke from the two exploded energy blasts breaks apart, showing Ben, Orange, and Brown exchanging blows. Somehow it had begun to look like Ben was actually winning. In the midst of their fist flurry, Ben turns and elbows Brown across the jaw, splitting it open and sending red blood down his face. The next instant, Oranges freezes for just a nanosecond. Ben slams a kick right into Orange's throat. The two opponents plummet to the ground but are able to catch themselves just before making contact. They flip over towards one another and lean against their bodies. Ben lands with his blue outline of his energy surrounding his body. He remains perfectly calm.

"Brown, is it just me or he getting tougher?"

"He was sloppy when we first started." Brown wipes his face clean of blood. "It's like he's learning _how_ to fight _while_ doing it." He breathes heavily, trying to catch his breath. Orange is in no better condition. "We're just going to have to Master's technique to stop this."

"Are you two going to tell me who you are?" Ben says as he slowly begins walking over towards his attackers. "I want answers, now."

"Ready, Brown?" Orange asks his clone. Brown nods. They cup their hands and place them behind their back, charging a strange blue energy in the same spot as their partner.

"What in the…?" Ben says as he watches.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!!" The pair shouts. The thrust their arms forward and unleash the blue energy beam. Ben steps back in fear as his eyes widen in shock.

"MOVE BEN!!" Amy screams out to him. The blue energy wave slams into Ben's body.

"GAWH!" He yells out as the energy beam makes contact. It explodes with a white burst of light, kicking up dust everywhere and blasting it back. The smoke clears, revealing Ben lying on the ground, shaking in pain. His shirt was half blasted off of his body, revealing burn marks, bruises, and blood. "Ha… nk… awwh." He groans as he deals with his immense pain. "Fuck…" He shakes as he speaks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Captive

Chapter 3- Captive?

"Looks like our technique worked." Orange says as he stands up straight. He dusts his hands off after firing his beam with Brown. Brown does the same and the two begin to approach Ben's body. Ben's aura had completely left him and he lay shaking on the ground in agony.

"What… what the h-hell was that?" Ben's eyes are wide in shock. He lifts his head and watches as Brown and Orange walk up to them.

"Don't touch my boyfriend!" Amy yells as she leaps in front of Brown and Orange. Alan unsurely stands behind her, in front of Ben but behind Amy. Amy holds her arms outward, trying to block their way as much as possible.

"Oh…" Brown says as he and Orange continue walking to grab Ben. "Out of the way, girls." Brown adds with a smirk.

"Or we'll kill you." Orange bluntly follows up with.

"What do you want with him? Why do you want Ben?" Amy says. Her lower lip quivers as they approach her.

"We need him for our Master." Brown says.

"Master needs him for a body transfer. Ben has the best suited body for our Master, and we are taking it for him." Orange says as they continue to move towards the downed Ben. "Now get out of the way."

"No!" Amy barks back. The two fighters stop walking. They look at one another, and then back at Amy and Alan. Brown shrugs and points at Orange. Orange looks at them and holds his arm out. "Wh-what?!" He blasts out a yellow energy bomb, rocketing the shot towards Amy and Alan. "No…!" She whispers. The blast slams into Amy, knocking her into Alan. The two fly over Ben and into a pile of debris.

"No…!" Ben says as he lifts his head to look back at the tragedy that just happened. "No… uhn…" He drops.

"Well it's about time." Brown says as he and Orange grab hold of the fallen man. They grab him by the shoulders and both teleport out of sight with the unconscious man.

"Orgh…" Ben says as he slowly begins to wake up. "What… where am I?" He looks around at his new surroundings. He sees he is lying down on a simple bed with minimal padding. There is a sink with a mirror over it and a toilet to the side of that. On the other wall was a huge opening. Out beyond the open area, he sees nothing but pitch darkness. There is a single light that illuminated his area, but beyond that, he couldn't see much. "It's a prison cell…" He gets off of the bed and walks over to the open area. He looks back at his bed and sees his red bloodstains he had left. His body had minimal healing on it. "How long have I been out?" His clothes hadn't even been replaced. "Well, if nobody is here." He leaps back and turns his blue aura on. He leaps out of the cell, only to be caught by a green energy net. It shoots a quick burst of electricity into his body, flinging him back into the back wall of his cell.

"I would not do that if I were you." A voice says. Ben looks up after rubbing the back of his head. "I don't want you to hurt yourself." He sees a man with spiky brown hair standing in front of him. He has on a red karate uniform with a blue undershirt beneath it. He has a blue elastic belt on around his waist, blue wristbands on each wrist, and blue boots on his feet.

"Wha-Who are you?" Ben says as he clenches his fists. His blue aura ignites around his body, ready to fight off the new person.

"You know, I'm glad you tapped some of your hidden power. But you've still MUCH to unlock." The man tells him. "I can help you unlock it."

"What…? Why? What's in it for you?" Ben asks demandingly.

"Benedict, you're meant to do this. You have been blessed. That's what your name means after all. It's time to attain that blessing."

"Nnh… I don't…" He stumbles backwards and leans on his cell wall. "I'm not sure. Where am I? Who are you?"

"Ben, you're here, in space." The man turns to the side and with a sweep of his arm; he reveals the infinite darkness of space. Points of light that were far off stars illuminate the entire open wall. The man seems to be standing on a white floor in a massively large room. The most notable piece of information was the Earth far below them, glowing its familiar blue. Ben walks to the edge of his cell and looks out into space.

"What in the…?" He looks out in awe.

"You've been brought here to gain your new powers. I am here to assist you with that." The man sweeps his arms once more, removing the green energy net. Ben walks out, completely unsure of what was going on.

"I… don't remember how I got here. What happened?" Ben looks around as confusion overwhelms him. He is in a gigantic white room with the massive opening in the side, allowing them to look off into space.

"I… found you on the planet and had you brought here."

"I don't… remember." Ben says as he rubs his head.

"Benedict, you are here because this is your destiny." The man tells him.

"Who are you?" Ben says as he squints, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"My name is Luster, and I am going to help you become a Super Saiyan." He smiles back at his new student, reassuring him that everything is going to be all right. "And if you don't believe me, heh," He slightly squints through his eyes. "Just you wait, I'll show you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Meltdown to Enlightenment

"This facility will take care of all of your personal needs." Luster begins to tell his new student. "You will not need to eat. You will not need to use the bathroom. We will be working around the clock." His face turns serious. "We will be training until you transform into a Super Saiyan like me. The characteristics of a Super Saiyan are golden hair spiked upward, green eyes with no pupil, muscle mass increase, and a _hell_ of a lot more power that you are aware of."

"Can you show me?" Ben asks.

"No." Luster shoots back. "You will know you're a Super Saiyan when you feel it." Luster walks over and around his new student and walks over to the massive window opening into space. "And you will be… perfect."

"Uh… K." Ben looks at him curiously.

"Now, increase your power." Luster tells him without even turning around to look at his new student. Ben holds his arms up and his blue aura jolts up around his body. A yellow aura shoots up around Luster. A yellow energy blast builds up from his Luster. "Evade." BLAM! He fires the energy blast at his student. Ben's eyes widen in shock as the attack slams into his body, knocking him backwards and onto the ground. "Your reaction time is far to slow. You need to move before it hits." He charges up another blast without even looking.

"Wh-what?! You aren't even looking at me!"

"I don't need to. Evade." BLAM! He shoots another energy blast at Ben. This time, he rolls to the side, letting the blast barely fly over his shoulder.

"I did it!" Ben says with a smile.

"Woo-hoo." Luster follows up with his sarcastic comment. He fires out another blast. This time, Ben leaps backwards, letting the shot hit the white metal floor. For the next several hours this was all that was done. The sounds of Ben grunting and leaping, dodging and ducking, from all of the thousands energy blasts that were shot his way echoed throughout the gigantic room.

"Good, now let's make this a tad harder." Luster turns around. His yellow aura turns into a torrent of flames and explodes like a sparkler; firing out dozens of energy blasts all at once.

"HAWWW!" Ben screams out in fear. He jumps into the air, dodging four energy shots but getting hit by the rest. He falls to the ground with tattered clothes. He looks up to see more incoming attacks.

"You have to increase your speed, obviously, to dodge these now." Luster says with a smirk as his energy blasts continue to fly out.

"Guh! He pushes off the ground and flips over left and right trying to avoid the attacks. His speed slowly begins to increase as the blasts rain down on him. Finally, he gets his super speed down, teleporting out of sight appearing at other random spots, only to be followed by the shots.

"Good. Now we shall keep this up for about 2 weeks straight."

"What? What about food?!"

"I already told you that this facility would automatically take care of your biological needs. Focus on your movement." Luster continues to unleash all of the energy blasts.

As two weeks go by, other exercises were imposed on the future Super Saiyan Ben. With a multitude of strength, agility, flight, and energy blast training, Ben was becoming stronger by the day. But the training was far from over. Pain tolerances had to be met. Ben was pushed beyond the edge of what a person can take. All he had to keep him going was the promise that Luster would awaken Ben's hidden power to help humanity. What else could he do? As things got easier and Ben adapted to the training, he would often drift off into his own thoughts.

What was I doing before I came here? How long have I been in this place? Where is everyone else? Questions ran through his mind over and over in a nonstop pace. The whole thing was more than frustrating for the Saiyan. He was completely oblivious to his amnesia. Months pass and eventually years until the time came for when Ben was to be tested.

"All right Ben, you're about to head into your final stages of training today." Luster says to him with his familiar smile. "By the end of this day, you will become a Super Saiyan."

"Yes." Ben nods in agreement. His body was hard and toned from the years of training.

"Your final training partners are these two." Luster waves his arm to the side with a grin, revealing to old fighters, Brown and Orange.

"Hello…" Orange says.

"Ben." The clone finishes the sentence.

"Your task is to defeat them, an easy feat considering your extreme power increase. After that, I will give you the necessary push you need in order to become a Super Saiyan. Now…" He steps aside, letting the three have plenty of space. "Begin."

In a white flash of light, both Brown and Orange vanish out of sight. A second after, Ben too teleports out of sight. Luster's eyes dart in a multitude of direction, eyeing the three fighters as they move around the massive empty room. Shockwaves litter the room from Ben's fists colliding with Brown and Orange's.

"Good, he's more than enough for those two. His body is perfect for me to take over. Hn…" He smiles.

"YAAA!" Ben chops at Brown's temple, sending the fighter plummeting to the ground. Orange follows up with an assault of his own, lunging downward towards Ben with a fist. Ben turns to the side and knees the fighter in the stomach, bouncing the man off his knee slightly and punching him in the jaw, sending him hurdling into the wall. Ben throws a yellow energy blast at Orange who was imprinted in the wall. Brown fires up his own energy attack at Ben who simply slaps it towards Orange as well, hitting the fighter with two energy blasts, tearing off Orange's shirt.

"Dammit, Luster really pulled out all of the stop with him!" Brown says as he looks up at Ben. Orange falls out of the smoke from the two energy blasts and lands on the ground next to Brown. "You okay?"

"I've been a lot better. Ngh…" He grabs his side.

"Why do I feel like I know these guys…?" Ben says as he looks down sternly at his two opponents. "Their outfits… where have I seen those before?" He lands on the ground and glares at his opponents.

"Hrrr, should we try Master's technique?" Orange asks his clone.

"I don't know. You think it will work?"

"Of _course_ it will work. It's Master's! What of his wouldn't? Wha...?" Orange looks over at his opponent.

"Kaaa…" He slaps his wrists together and pulls them behind his back, charging blue energy in his hands. "meeehaaameee…!"

"We've got to do it now!" Brown slams his own wrists together. Orange does the same and they charge their energy in the same spot. A blue light and energy is emitted out from their hands. "KAMEHAMEHAAA!"

"HAAA!" The three of them shouts out as Ben hurls his arms forward, colliding his beam with the terrible duos. "Hrrrahhh!" Ben shouts out as he forces back the beam. It overwhelms the two and sends them hurdling back into the wall.

"Good, Ben." Luster tells him while clapping his hands. "You've done well. I'm proud of you, heh. Congratulations. Ben stands upright and walks over to his teacher.

"Yeah…" He looks back at Brown and Orange who struggled to get up.

"Something troubling you, my student?"

"I feel like I've met those guys somewhere before."

"It's nothing." Luster stammers. "You've nothing to worry about. Now, prepare yourself for the final test. In order for the Super Saiyan power to awaken within you, you have to _need_ the power, not want it. And right now, that power is going to need to come from the need to live."

"What are you saying?"

"If you do not pass this next test, you will die." Says Luster.

"Oh, that's fantastic." Ben says back sarcastically.

"Now, prepare yourself." He snaps his fingers. The instant the echo of the snap fades, a white force field goes up around Ben's body.

"What in the, UHN!" He drops to his knees and slams his hands down onto the ground. "What's… going on?!"

"For my own training, I can have this whole room increase the amount of gravity." Luster snickers. "If you can't get out of this, you will be crushed to death and everything you will have worked for will be worthless."

"AWWWWK!" Be yells as he tries to stand.

"The field around you will get smaller and smaller as the gravity increases. You've got to use your need for power to escape."

"HYAHHHH!!" His blue flame aura ignites around his body. Veins protrude out of his head and neck as he struggles to stand.

"Your transformation should break the field. But if it doesn't, then you die. Do you want to die?" Luster crosses his arms and waits for the end results.

"Hrrnkk…! HRAAAHHHH!!" His body bulges as it fills up with energy. He makes it to his feet with his legs struggling to support his own weight under the massive shift of gravity. His aura spikes out all over inside the field, shooting off in random directions. His voice echoes throughout the room as he tries to fight off the shrinking barrier and increasing gravity. "AAAAAAAHN!! His eyes burst open, changing to the familiar Super Saiyan green. His hair spikes upwards and completely back, changing to a golden yellow. His muscles bulge with new power and his aura changes to yellow. A shockwave flies out and breaks the force field and ends the massive amount of strain on his body from the gravity. His eyes widen and his face shakes, as his body is flooded with power, and more.

"Excellent, he's done it. Hrhrhr…" Luster says as he unfolds his arms.

"HAAAAAAA!!" He looks back at Luster with rage in his face. He sees Orange and Brown lying down next to one another trying to recover from the previous fight. "YOUUU!!" Ben screams at them.

"Hm?" Luster stops walking and looks at Ben curiously.

"How DARE you!" He holds his arms out and fires a massive yellow energy bomb at Brown and Orange.

"What?! NOOO!!" The two are completely enveloped by the blast. In a white flash of light and a massive explosion, the two are lost forever.

"I…!" He turns his angry glare back to Luster. "I remember EVERYTHING! **EVERYTHING!!**" Veins bulge out the side of his head and arms even more from rage. "Your men killed my best friend! THEY KILLED MY FIANCE!! And NOW, I'm going to **KILL YOU!!**"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Fate of So Many Others

Chapter 5- The Fate of So Many Others

"Hrr, hrn, hrn," Ben grunts through a clenched jaw. The power of a Super Saiyan flooded his entire body. With it came new strength, power, and the memories of his lost friends. He glares on at his former instructor who just stares at Ben with a smile.

"So, you remember now, do you?" Luster says as he chuckles a little. He looks at Ben and cracks his knuckles. "I take it you must be pretty upset, huh?" Luster says to the new Super Saiyan "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"HAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Ben screams out at the top of his lungs with nothing but fury and rage in voice. A gust of wind blasts towards Luster, causing his clothes to violently flap around his body. "You are going to DIE for what you've done!" He clenches his fists and hunches forward. "Huh!" He grunts, leaping forward towards Luster with a punch. He swipes down onto his target. Luster teleports out of the way, letting Ben's attack slam into the floor, denting it in with an imprint of his knuckles.

"Woo, that was close." Luster mocks as he dusts off his shoulders. "It was this close." Luster says sarcastically. He holds his right hand out and measures about an inch with his index finger and thumb. "We can go again. Maybe this time you'll get me."

"Shut UP, you son of a bitch!" Ben yells at him. "You killed my best friend and fiancé, so don't even _think_ you're gonna get away with it! And how many _people_ died in that energy rain?! I can see the surface of the planet now, it's riddled with pockmarks!" Ben slams his wrists together and pulls them behind his back. A blue energy orb glows in his hands and shines out from where he charged his attack. "We'll see how _you_ like it when someone comes after _you_!"

"Please, do you really think that that attack is going to work?" Luster tells him as he shrugs. "Tfft, go ahead and see what happens." He holds his hand out, ready to catch the attack.

"HRRN, KamehamehHAAA!!" Ben throws his arms forward, releasing a large blue beam of energy that rocketed toward. The bright blue glow of the attack momentarily blinds Ben and pushes him back several inches on the cold, hard metal floor. Luster stares as the beam dashes towards him. He smirks as the blast approaches, then turns angry as he braces for impact. He grunts as he receives the beam in his outstretched hand. His arm buckles, slightly, but he holds off the blasts. Luster lets out a bellow as he holds off the Kamehameha wave. He releases a small yellow energy blast from his hand, causing both attacks to explode in a white cloud of dust. "Grrrn." Ben growls as he waits for the smoke to clear.

"My, my, I really _have_ taught you that attack quite well." Luster sarcastically throws back at Ben. Ben clenches his teeth, angry with himself at his ineffective assault on his murderous teacher.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" Ben yells as he points his left hand at Luster. "You can't just go blasting away an entire planet like that! What do you want?!" Ben barks at him. Luster shrugs once more and walks towards Ben, taking his time, moving slowly.

"You really want to know? Prepare to be wowed" He clenches both of his fists tight as he continues to slowly move towards his prey. "I am actually over fifteen hundred years old." Ben's eyes widen in shock at the news. "The reason I'm still alive is because I need to transfer bodies, taking my consciousness and placing it in another body. Though it doesn't look it, this body is almost fifty years old, far too old to keep fighting at the levels my power can take me." Ben stares at him in awe, completely unsure as to how he should react to the information.

"Is… is that why you needed my body? Is that why you trained me to become a Super Saiyan?" Ben asks. He takes a step back, not sure what he should do. But he was forgetting, he could not run anywhere.

"Oh of course. Once I take over your body, I will make another clone of myself, just as I always have in the past. I'll grow the clone out to the desired age and then just transfer into my newer, younger body. I just need a Saiyan like you to hold onto and transform when I need to."

"Yeah, well that's all _if_ you can get into me! The odds of that happening aren't likely though, so you should quit while you're ahead!" Ben tells his opponent. "I've got millions who want revenge on you, and I'll be sure they get it." Ben says as he points at himself with his thumb. His golden aura flares out around his body and his hair blasts upward with the power increase he gave himself, then returns to his normal Super Saiyan hair style.

"I admit, Benedict, your power is impressive, but there is a _reason_ I never showed you how to detect power levels, heh." Ben looks back at him, darting his body upright, asking what he meant by that. "I never showed you how because I didn't want you to detect _my_ power level. Then you'd really know what you're up against. And I'll tell you, you are facing down the Legendary Hero, the first Super Saiyan, EVER! I am LUSTERRRR!! RYYYAAAAAAAAAGH!" He halts his approach on Ben merely ten feet away from his target. A massive shockwave flies out from Luster's body, knocking Ben onto the ground. A white flash of light blasts out from Luster's body. The shockwave had dented in the floor below Luster in a rounded shape. Luster's size had also grown incredibly. His chest now expanded massively as well as his arms and legs. He had grown at least a foot and a half from the power increase. His hair had turned to gold and spiked up around his head. His eyes had also changed to green and a familiar yellow flame like aura surrounds his body. "Now, let's get you unconscious."

"Ah!" Ben's eyes widen in shock. "Wh-what the hell are you?!"

"A Super Saiyan, just like you. Only I am stronger, faster, more agile, and better than you in every possible way. You believe you can beat me back now that you're a Super Saiyan too? You've still much to learn." A gust of wind flies out from Luster's massive body. "Let's at least make this fun." Luster smirks as he lunges at Ben. Ben takes a step back in fear. Luster crushes the new Super Saiyan across the jaw with a right hook that felt like it was made of steel. Ben's body flies to the left from the blow. Luster teleports and appears behind him. He grabs Ben by the left shoulder with his right arm and traps his right arm by wrapping his own around the helpless Super Saiyan. Ben looks behind him at his instructor with a ghastly look on his face. Luster then squeezes his hapless prey.

"NYAAAAAAAARGH!" Ben screams at the massive surge of pain that floods his shoulders. Luster loosens his grip and changes it, holding onto one of Ben's legs and his chest. With a heavy thud and a dull pain that echoes through Ben's body, Luster slams Super Saiyan Ben onto his right knee, arcing the fighter's body across his joint. "AAAAAAWGH!" Luster tosses him aside like a limp rag doll. His body hits the floor with a slap. "Nugh… Ack!" He coughs up blood. "It feels like my whole body is shattered… Guh?" He looks up and sees the mammoth sized Luster walking toward him. His gold aura flies out around him like an open flame.

"Do you see now? Do you see what you're truly up against? I have no pity for you. I feel nothing for you in your time of agonizing pain. Nothing. You are simple a body with a soul that must be forced to leave. Once your soul has left that pitiful husk of yours, I shall simply assume control of it so I may keep living _and_ keep the world going around." He holds his hands out and charges two yellow energy blasts in it. The light emanates from the blasts and shines onto Ben's face, illuminating the frustration and fear in his eyes.

"N-No…!" Ben mutters as he places his arms beneath himself. He slowly lifts his body up and gets back to his feet. "If you need this body so badly, why break it down like this?"

"Because unbeknownst to you, when a Saiyan nears death and recovers, his power is drastically increased. When _you_ die however, I won't be wasting any time to let your body decay. Not even ten minutes after your soul will leave your body, mine will have entered it and with the resuscitation, I will have increased my _own_ power. It's a brilliant plan, really." Luster tells him with a smile.

"Well you're going to have to work a lot… a lot harder." Ben says as he breathes heavily. "Because I don't intend to go down, at all, against you. I don't care how strong you are, how much you know, or how old you are, I cannot let you continue to do this!" Ben clenches both of his fists as he hunches over slightly. His body tenses up as his yellow flame aura bursts out around him. His body begins to fill with more power as he readies himself to fight the massive Luster.

"You know, I've done this many times. MANY times. It always ends the same. You're the seventy-ninth Super Saiyan. And EVERY Super Saiyan I have met in the past has had the same outcome. Yours will be no different." A blast of wind shoots up, blowing Luster's hair straight up then settling back down. In another second, Luster starts up a dash towards his target.

Ben grits his teeth and lunges towards his massive opponent. When they approach one another, they slam their forearms together, unleashing a shockwave around them that dents the floor in beneath them. They burst in a fury of flying fists and kicks, moving at incredible speeds just trying to catch their opponent with a blow. Another shockwave flies out and the two fighters burst apart, doing a few back flips as before they land. The second both touch down, Ben teleports out of sight. Luster smirks as he quickly looks over his right shoulder and sends the back of his right fist into Ben's face as he appears out of thin air. Ben stumbles backwards and groans with the pain. In another second he teleports out of sight once more, snarling at Luster. Luster looks above his head and sees Ben plummeting towards the ground. "Heh, please." He pulls his fist back, readying it to slam Ben across the jaw with. As Ben plummets down, with only inches between them, Ben teleports out of sight, leaving an after image that Luster decides to punch.

"Got you!" Ben appears directly in front of Luster's stomach. He pulls his left arm back and clenches it as hard as he can. A yellow energy blast charges in the fist as it approaches its target. Luster never saw it coming. The fist slams into Luster's body, lifting him off of the ground several inches. Luster's mouth hangs open as he feels a sharp pain pierce his body. Ben throws the other fist into Luster's stomach, lifting the massive Super Saiyan over his head. "KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" Ben shouts as he unleashes the signature technique on Luster's body. He is thrown through the air atop the energy beam. It slams him into the ceiling with a clang as his body is pressed into the metal. The blue energy beam explodes in a cloud of smoke. Ben leaps away and watches as Luster's body falls through the smoke and lands on the ground, motionless. "Haaa…" He breathes heavily. "Take… take that you bastard."

"Oaaagh…" Luster groans as he rolls over onto his back. "Agh… good one, Benedict." He tells him. Ben just growls as he continues to watch Luster. His former teacher places his arms below himself and lifts his body back up to his feet. "That was a good shot, definitely one of your best moments right there."

"Ah!" N-no!" Ben nervously mutters. "How did you…?!" He begins to say.

"Well I think I've let you have your fun. Sorry, but I'm tired of waiting for my new body. I'll take it, now." Luster says as he begins to increase his burning yellow aura. Ben feels a surge of fear slam into his body, along with Luster's massive shoulder. He rams Ben into the white walls of the room. He takes a step back and stomps Ben into the wall with his foot. He hurls in another seven relentless punches onto Ben's body. Luster then steps back and looks at his work. Ben is beaten, bloody, and bruised. "Now, to rid you of that soul." He cups his hands behind his back and begins his chant. "Kaaa…meee…haaa… meee…!"

"Ngh… you… you're no hero. You're a demon straight from hell!" Luster halts his chant. "You've no idea what a _hero_ even is anymore. You've spent so much time in the place, looking down on the planet and watching people… who- ahaugh!" He coughs up blood. "Who do you think you are, God? You were a person a long time ago, I'm sure, but now you think you're some deity who can control everyone's lives… you're not! You're NOT!" Ben barks at him through his bruises. Pain seeps through every nerve on his body as he struggles to keep speaking. "You're the villain now. _You_ are the evil. Nnk!" He winces as his body cries out in agony. "You say this has all happened before… changing bodies… well, sooner or later, it WILL all catch up to you! There WILL be _someone_ who will make you PAY for your terrorism!"

Luster looks at Ben with a blank expression. He glares at his victim right in the eye. The two golden Super Saiyans stare each other down for a few seconds before Luster speaks. "No, Benedict, there won't be." Luster shakes his head. "HAAAAAA!" He unleashes the blue energy beam onto Ben's body. Ben screams out in pain as it consumes him. In an explosion of smoke, the yells are silenced and Luster waits for the smoke to clear.

When it does, he finds Ben's body hanging limp in the indentation in the wall. Ben's Super Saiyan qualities had left him. His body had reverted back down to normal as his lifeless body hung in the wall. "Moronic boy." He pulls Ben's body out from the hole and drags it over to a glass cylinder that appears out of the far back wall of the white room. Beside it, another glass cylinder appears and opens up in the front. He places Ben's body in the cylinder and closes it. Luster then enters his own cylinder and reverts back from his transformation to normal. His muscles decrease and his hair and eyes revert to their normal colors. The cylinder closes and fills with the blue gel. A computer appears on the inside of his glass cylinder. He touches a few keys on the screen and then it disappears. A computer voice is heard, telling him that body transfer will begin after Ben's body is healed in five minutes from the blue gel. "There will never be a hero greater than I."

"Little evil could be done in the world if evil could never be done in the name of good." Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach


End file.
